Here and Now
by InChemistryWeTrust
Summary: It was very odd. One night she was on the way to bed, and then she woke up in the middle of some medieval war re-enactment. Whoever managed to pull this prank on her was going to pay. She swore it on the name of her dog's grave.
1. Chapter 1

**"It is possible to believe that all the past is but the beginning of a beginning, and that all that is and has been is but the twilight of the dawn. It is possible to believe that all the human mind has ever accomplished is but the dream before the awakening."**  
 **― H.G. WELLS**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

For the second time, she dove out the way from a huge swinging long sword. She was barely back on her feet when an arrow forced her body to roll away again. Left, right, front, back, everywhere was full of pointed end. Literally.

Her hands trembled. The sword in her left hand felt useless and the shield was too heavy to lift. Her whole body was heavy because of plate of armors she was wearing. It had been pure luck she had been successfully dodging the upcoming offended weapons aimed for her.

She looked up into the air that now smelt of sweat and blood. The cold hard ground beneath her feet shook by hundreds weights of soldiers. The sound of clashing metals deafened her ears. She kept wincing when hearing sound of metals met flesh followed by groaning, and more often painful terrifying scream.

It was a nightmare. She was sure of it. The soldiers around her wore either blue or red armors. Those who wore blue capes bore an insignia of something resembled a bird and cross, while others who were wearing red capes bore a crest of black sun. Observing her surrounding again, it seemed that the Reds were losing. In her peripheral, the blue soldiers were quickly pushing back the Reds by the numbers. More Reds were down, and when one red soldier was down, three of blue soldiers emerged from the back of defense line.

She glanced down to herself. Blue was her color too. She was winning.

She was still half laying on the ground, not daring to move as there was a slaughter happening all around her. Perhaps if she stayed down, she could survive the nightmare by pretending to be dead.

An arrow whizzed over her head, merely by inch.

 _Nope. Not staying. Bad idea._

The decision to move and get up was not good either because the next second she found herself face to face with another pointed end of a sword.

"What a nice surprise to see the Princess laying on the dirt, huh?" The sword spoke.

No. Not the sword. Her gaze trailed along the sword and met with a masculine figure, smiling cockily and mocking her with his glare. If not because of his annoying grin, his appearance wasn't appealing wither. He had no right to judge while he too... was covered in dirt and blood.

Wait, what did he just say before?

"Hmmm... going speechless, princess? No last words to say? That's very unbecoming of you." He continued while stepping forward. His sword was now right on her neck. A move and she was done for.

 _Princess? What the hell is talking about?_

The red soldier clearly hated her guts. Well... He was red and she was blue afterall. However, she had no idea what she was doing in a battlefield and if he had a grudge somehow, he should've gotten over it.

Afterall, this was all only a nightmare.

She winced.

His sword had grazed her neck and drawing blood.

It hurted.

Now she was officially terrified.

What the hell is happening? She shouted mentally. Her eyes darting frantically, she needed to get away from the cocky soldier.

It hurted so this was not a dream. If it hurted, she could die.

 _Think!_

"... well, I do have last word for you..." She said weakly. Convincing appearance and acting like she was dying was not a big deal for her.

His smile widened, "Well, Princess... say it."

She lifted her hand dramatically and pointed upward to the sky with horrified expression etched on her face.

"Look! There is an UFO!"

 _Right._

She had no idea if these people, who were carrying around long swords and wearing armor plates, looking like some medieval groupie, knew what UFO was. However, the cocky red soldier took her bait and snapped her head up to the sky.

That millisecond she used to roll out the way and kicked his groin hard. Cheap move, but if a girl do it, it is a cool move.

The cocky red soldier collapsed in heap of pain. His expression was funny, but she had no time to laugh since she was in the middle of a battlefield. She hurriedly snatched his sword from the ground (which had fallen while he was busy holding his crotch in pain).

"Aha!" Now was her turn to smile triumphantly. "Any last word?"

He was too in pain to talk.

"Well, do you mind if I ask something then?" She crouched so she could look him right in the eye.

He weakly nodded, grimacing a little.

"Where are we?" She asked and somehow managed to look bored and not terrified like her heartbeat was doing.

"... uhm... Arendelle."

Arendelle. So she was still inside the country. However for 16 years she had been living in Arendelle, not once she came over to very unfamiliar places.

They were on some clearing between high cliffs and she could not see any road and buildings.

It was very odd. One night she was on the way to bed, and then she woke up in the middle of some medieval war re-enactment. Whoever managed to pull this prank on her was going to pay. She swore it in the name of her dog's grave.

"Say... can I borrow your cell phone? I promise it will be only a moment."

The Red soldier's expression now seemed puzzled. "Excuse me, Princess? What are you talking about?"

"Shut it with the royalty, damn it! I'm finished here. If you give me your phone, perhaps I will hold back to sue you from hurting my neck."

The Red soldier went still. He was now looking at her like she had grown a third head.

"Alright. That's it! I'll tell all of you to my parents and you groupie will meet our lawyer!" She threatened again, hoping the prankster (she guessed it was Kristoff) would come out and laughing at her full of victory.

She waited for the soldier's response. Still nothing. This was getting frustrating.

"... okay, what's your name again?"

This time, the Red soldier answered with a bite in his voice, "I am Prince Hans of Southern Isles."

She snorted. This guy and his friends were really convincing.

"Alright, Isles..." She was stopped by the sudden chill that spread on entire clearing. "Holy crap... it's cold!" And here she had thought August was supposed to be warm.

The Red Soldier near her, Isles or Prince or whatever went pale. He took a shaky breath, he seemed petrified and holding his gaze to the Blue Soldier's defense line. Not just him, every soldiers in the area had the same expression, like expecting something horrifying to emerge from the other side, bringing doom to them all.

"O-okay... What is-is it?" Her teeth chattered. The ground was freezing, even the air was hard to breathe in.

"The queen..." Isles guy whispered in fear.

She rolled her eyes. Their acting really on par level with those Hollywood bunch.

She was about to retort when she saw the figure finally came into view.

The Queen.

Her jaw dropped.

The figure who was now approaching to her direction was clearly one.

The Goddess.

It would suit more though.

A woman with platinum blonde hair, pale skin, crystal blue eyes, figure like runway models... she looked regal and... Fierce was walking (striding gracefully) tearing into the battlefield. No soldier was brave enough to come into her path. They simply separated like a red sea.

She wished she had brought her camera as wanted to keep this amazing scene.

She was no poet. However, looking at the gorgeous Queen (Goddess, seriously), made her wish she was one. She wanted to describe the beauty but common sense and words had lost on her. Medieval groupie or not... she had to get her number after this re-enactment show ended.

She was so lost with her thought that now she only realized that the Queen had stood exactly in front of her.

She looked up and couldn't fight the blush on her entire face. "... uh oh..." She blurted.

Holy crap, she was speechless. She had gone from functional human being into a brain damage mental patient spectacularly.

"Anna." The Queen called her name softly. She shivered. Not because of the temperature.

Uh oh. She knew her name, but how? Was there any registration table somewhere? On the bright side, they could skip the introduction.

The Queen kneeled down and looked into her eyes. She tilted her head slightly, her clear blue eyes were now looking at her thoroughly.

Anna's blush darkened, realizing that the Queen was looking at her intensely.

Then Anna felt a cold finger lifting up her chin.

"You are hurt." The Queen frowned.

She almost forgot about the injury that Isles guy had made. It seemed the queen was a boss of this re-enactment or something. She totally nailed the Queen part.

Anna smiled, amused.

The Queen gasped, "... you... smile."

Wasn't it obvious? Whoever being that was under the presence of very gorgeous being, usually were happy being.

"Anna. Are you alright?" She asked, concern and worry now on the beautiful face.

Then it hit her. She hadn't said a single coherent sentence yet.

"I am okay! Fine! Don't worry, I won't sue that Isles guy over there! That reminds me... may I borrow your phone? I forget mine at home. I don't know where is this, and I will call my friend to pick me up... it's alright if you don't have a phone on the moment, perhaps others with pockets have it with them... now, can I ask your number?" Anna rambled on. Her bad habit always came out everytime she was nervous to the core.

Smooth Anna, real smooth.

The Queen's frowned again. "Anna... I-I don't know what you are talking about..." The Queen's cold hand now travelled to Anna's head. A cold palm was pressed on her forehead.

Anna winced. Apparently she also had a bump on her head too. She noticed how The Queen seemed sorrowful and… guilty?

"... You are hurt... I apologize for I was late to aid you... I-" The Queen took a shaky breathe and Anna undoubtedly heard a slight growl coming from the Queen. She was still beautiful, but her face now was full of anger and pure rage.

Anna gulped. Even she was scared.

The Queen turned her gaze to the Isles guy who was still laying on the ground. The battle had stopped, now that Anna noticed. The blue side had won and now Reds were retreating respectively to the other side.

Anna's gaze was back to The Queen who stood regally in front of the fallen Red Prince. The Queen's eyes were full of resentment and anger. She looked totally loathe the guy. Well the guy did injure a civilian with medieval weapon even if this was only a play. If Anna were him, she would've run hurdling back home. Not without her number though, not.

"... Prince Hans of Southern Isles has committed a capital crime by leading a coup d'etat in Arendelle Empire. Southern Isles which under the Arendelle Empire would strip Prince Hans from the power and as the punishment I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle hereby cast you away to the far east for indefinite time." The Queen said coldly.

Queen Elsa. That one Anna knew in her history class. The historical Ice Queen and the most powerful ruler in Arendelle history.

Speaking of cold... Anna could use some chicken soup now. The temperature was ridiculous. How these guys pulled out stunts like this? It was going to cost them a fortune.

With that, the Red Prince was hoisted away by several guards without giving him time to protest.

The show was over. People should've gotten up and cleaned everything.

Anna looked around to search any camera or some face she knew would pop out and yelled 'CUT'.

Nothing and no one appeared.

She was perplexed. She decided to run to nearby cliffs and determined to bust some cameramen or normal people with t-shirts hiding behind it.

She jumped several rocky path and climbed up to peek over it.

There was nothing.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?!_ She was sure she had gone crazy. If this wasn't a re-enactment show, so what the hell was this?

 _No way. No way. Impossible!_

"Anna!" The Queen called her name. She didn't even feel the cold anymore. Her mind was buzzing, trying hard to find any other possibilities than a chance of her to be thrown over into some medieval universe.

Wait. She was still in Arendelle.

Anna went back to The Queen. She felt like the gorgeous woman was now her only hope to answer her question.

"What year is it?" Anna asked hurriedly.

The Queen still looked at her in concern, but she answered Anna's question. "Today is exactly the 16th years since Arendelle Rising."

Anna's eyes bulged out. Arendelle Rising occured in 15th century... the exact year was 1432... so that meant... year 1448. Anna never a fan of history lesson, but she always paid attention in class, especially Arendelle time in 15th century. That time was Anna's favorite chapter because Arendelle's peak of glory was governed by the most famous ruler in Arendelle history.

Anna's gaze now focused on the regal gorgeous queen. It was not possible.

"... You are Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Anna whispered.

Queen Elsa was staring at her, her expression was trying to figure out the girl in front of her.

"Yes. And I am also your older sister, the one who has full right to order you to tell me with no lies when I ask. You have been acting strange, are you alright?"

Anna's mouth hang opened like a fish.

After that, after too much shock, and perhaps her adrenaline had running out, Anna's vision faded to black.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I never own Frozen or Disney.**

* * *

 **.**

 **"I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir. Because I am not myself, you see?"**  
 **― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

There were many theories about time-traveling. Of course, those were simply stay as theories. Until now, there were none that capable to go back in time or go forward to the future. Even though like that, there were a lot of stories, works, literature, and movies used time travel as the main theme.

Anna was one of the believers. She believed one theory about time travel. That it was highly impossible to do. If one could go back in time, people would've made a mass jump to the past to fix their own mistakes. If one could go forward to the future, people would've eager to see theirs, just simply to know what future holds for them.

The notion of time-travel was highly interesting and Anna admitted she'd rather enjoy the theme in any fantasy stories.

However, that what she had thought one day ago.

If time travel was simply a fiction and creation of human imagination, the highest dream to mess with flow of time, that would be saying she was too… living in fantasy now.

Anna was standing in a great hall with high doors that seemed had no end. The paintings on the wall had been a nice distraction until few minutes ago. She had been giddy and excited while she caught some paintings were the original works from the most well-known Arendelle artists. It felt like she was walking into a huge beautiful art museum with very rare historical collection from 15th century.

After she had acknowledged that she in fact truly was somehow, went back in time to 15th century of Arendelle, Anna had decided that she would go with the flow. It was the only thing she could do to at least survive.

She had woken up in a huge room with four-poster bed, and weird interior design. The chandelier was the source of light in the room. That would mean no electricity. She walked into the bathroom which held a massive tube without shower stall.

Anna saw herself standing in front of a full-body mirror. Her reflection was not different than usual. Her red hair was in array like a nuclear bomb dropped on it. She hated her after-bed hair. Her light blue eyes dimmed and the dark circles under her eyes made her looked like she had a hangover.

Well, she did feel like it.

Then Anna noticed other things. She had thin white scar along her collarbone. She had no recollection to have any injury around that area. Unless…

Anna discarded the rest of her undergarments. It amused her how the women in 15th century had been living in full of modesty, considering the amount of layers they were wearing to go to sleep. That also reminded her, someone else had been the one who had replaced her attire when she was sleeping.

She stood back again before the mirror, now that she was naked.

This wasn't her body.

Indeed, it was her face that was staring back to her, however… the rest of her was not her.

Anna freaked out.

No. No.

There should have been logical explanation behind all of this. She was barely accepting the fact that she had travelled back to 15th century. Now, she had to bear another fact that her body… was not hers.

 _Kill me now!_ Anna shouted inside her mind. She was sure she had gone mental.

She did not recognize plenty of scars that decorating her body. Some were shallow and almost unrecognizable; however some looked scary and raw. What kind of girl that had collection of scars on her body?

Princess Anna.

Anna's breath caught in her throat. She recalled how the Red soldier had called her, Princess Anna of Arendelle.

Think.

That would've meant that this was Princess Anna's body… and she was what? A time traveler and body snatcher?

She wanted to laugh but couldn't.

However she had no other appropriate explanation. Laying all the facts she had gathered until now, she was stranded in the past, apparently inside the body of a princess that seemed to have lived a harsh life.

Wait. In Arendelle history, did Queen Elsa have a little sister? She had no photographic memory but as long as she had learnt from history book, there was no Princess Anna during the reign of Queen Elsa.

Okay, she had to stop thinking for a while. Her brain was going to explode.

For now she gathered her clothes and prepared for whatever 15th century life was waiting for her.

As a Princess, this Princess Anna should have various dresses and ball gown in her massive wardrobe. The royalty wardrobe was huge, that she felt like she was being swallowed to Narnia. In the contrary, after searching for a while for appropriate clothes, Anna could only find some pants, tunics, and very few of formal dresses.

She grinned. This princess loved pants. One advantage for her.

She settled for a pair of black pants and deep blue tunic. She snatched a jacket that had blue insignia on it and clasped it around herself.

Looking back to her reflection in the mirror, Anna gathered herself.

She was no longer Anna Summers.

In this time, she was expected to be Princess Anna. The Princess that had no any record in Arendelle's history book.

Great.

WWPAD? What would Princess Anna do?

She had only a moment to ponder her situation when a woman with blue armored uniform she had remembered she had also worn in the battle earlier, entered the room.

The first thing Anna noticed from the woman was her striking red hair. They were curly, untamed, like wildfire. That, and a pair of teal eyes staring sharply through her.

Anna winced.

"Princess." The woman nodded slightly. At the closer inspection, she looked younger than Anna had expected.

Should she smile? These people in this century looked uncomfortably uptight.

Anna responded with a slight nod too with neutral expression.

"Now that you are awake, we are waiting you in the war room." The woman stepped aside to give her path. She was supposed to lead to this war room? But Anna had no idea where is it.

"We?" Anna was still standing in her position.

"… Yes. We. The Queen and the rest of the generals. Everyone has gathered and although The Queen wants to give you a bit more time to rest, your presence is highly required in the room."

Anna wished she had slept more. From the sound of it, this meeting seemed very urgent and important.

"… Actually, I still feel not really that well. If you kindly lead the way?" Anna said, trying to look exhausted. She didn't need to try that hard since she was really tired.

An emotion flashed through the other woman's eyes that Anna couldn't read it.

"Of course, Princess."

Then they were walking along the corridor that seemed had no end. Anna sometimes wanted to stop a bit to enjoy the paintings on the wall but that would seem bizarre. The Princess sure had been million times walking through these corridors. Nothing here should have fascinated and caught the interest of a Princess Anna.

The woman with her was really quiet. She wanted to start a conversation but she had no idea who is she. It would be suspicious if Anna asked her identity out of the blue.

"… What we will discuss about today?" Anna finally asked. As far, it felt like the safest question available for her.

The woman glanced at her slightly, her expression looked puzzled and slightly surprised.

Oh crap. Not really the safest indeed.

"Pardon me, Princess. I thought you, than me would have more knowledge about the meeting today."

Anna wanted to runaway. _Do not stutter._

"No. I do not remember about today's meeting." Anna replied.

Again, the previous emotion Anna couldn't fathom crossed the woman's expression.

"Princess, are you really alright?"

Now this girl thought she was losing her mind. Well, she wasn't wrong.

"… No, I'm not alright. That's why if you kindly fill me in." Anna scowled, the frustration had caught up with her.

"The other Generals wanted to review about yesterday's battle. You said it yourself that Southern Isles was only a tip of an iceberg. You wanted to form quick attack strategy to the North, assumed the North had biggest potential rising of some Liberator's movement."

The North? She recalled it, the Liberation War of Maldone.

"Maldone?"

"Yes, Princess."

Anna's mind went whirling. There were plenty of Great Wars during Queen Elsa's reign. The only ruler that had successfully expanded Arendelle into the west and northern sea. The amount of wars had also given Queen Elsa the title of 'Ice Queen' and the most ruthless and powerful Queen in Arendelle history.

One of the Great Wars was the Liberation War of Maldone. The war indeed occurred in 1448 and as the history had recorded… there were no single war Queen Elsa had lost.

They would win this battle.

However, the Maldone expansion was also one of wars that had resulted great casualties in Maldone side. History recorded that more than 5000 soldiers had perished and thousand more civilians had been collateral damage from the war.

Anna gulped. She didn't like this. So, Princess Anna had been the one that insinuated the attack to Maldone?

"Princess?" Now that they had reached a high double door. The war room.

Anna snapped back, she felt like history was too much sugar coated. "I understand. Open the door."

If only Anna had studied history more, she wished she knew more about Princess Anna.

* * *

The war room is a medium sized room with big circular table in the middle. There were 5 high colorful seats around it, and two of them were empty. Anna saw Queen Elsa sat on one side, on a blue chair. It was likely her throne seat.

Then Anna's gaze trailed to one person and another. On yellow seat, there was a brunette woman. Her hair was cut spiky short, while on Queen Elsa's right side, on a white chair, there was a very beautiful woman with olive skin and long raven hair sitting. So far, the raven haired woman looked as if she was about to murder someone.

"General Dunbroch, Princess…" The woman on the white chair greeted while gesturing both of them to sit.

Anna finally got the wildfire's name. Dunbroch.

Anna caught Queen Elsa smiled softly to her.

The girl that had been with her then walked, occupying a green chair in the room.

There left Anna to the only unoccupied seat. The black chair.

She winced. The seat had horrible ornament and looked evil, but it was obviously hers.

Were the seats colored based on their favorite? Princess Anna loved black?

Her seat unfortunately made her directly facing the seething woman on the white chair. She glared at Anna with pure fury. If looks could kill… What was her problem?

The door closed by the guards, leaving five of them in the room.

"Isabella…" Queen Elsa chided. "I would appreciate if you stop your threatening glare on my sister."

The angry woman across her eyed Queen Elsa briefly, acknowledging the order. Then as if she had been slapped. With equal fury, she threw away her gaze from Anna.

The Isabella woman needed some anger management control. Anna held the urge to roll her eyes.

General Dunbroch who was sitting on her right side grinned. "It is very unusual of you to not draw your small knives and throw 'em to Isabella's face, Princess." She whispered very faintly that only Anna could hear.

Now based on Dunbroch's comment, it seemed Princess Anna more in need of anger management control. Was she that terrible person?

"Shall we begin, then?" The spiky brunette hair said with a cheerful tone. She seemed unaffected with the awkward tension in the room. Dunbroch nodded as this was her cue to speak.

"Princess, we have report from North that rebels in Maldone keep growing in rapid pace. Our spy has managed to infiltrate the rebel group and very certain that the movement had run deep to the account of government and officials."

Uh oh. How Anna should process that. Meanwhile Anna noticed how Queen Elsa kept watching her with gleam in her eyes.

Anna couldn't contain her blush.

The gleam in Queen Elsa's eyes then gone and replaced with a frown.

"… then it is difficult to gain deeper information since the group is full of professional people with high secrecy. In addition of that, Maldone was a kingdom protected by huge walls that impossible to be penetrated…"

 _Impossible to penetrate? Are they kidding me? Those walls are easy to bomb down from the sky! Nothing is impossible, damn it. If a modern girl like me is stranded to 500 years in the past, then the damn wall is highly possible to be destroyed!_

Anna unaware that she had been smirking.

Except that they hadn't invented airplane yet here.

Her smirk wiped off from her face.

She looked up and finally aware of 4 pairs eyes looking at her. Queen Elsa looked intrigued, the brunette general seemed puzzled, the angry general looked angrier, and Dunbroch looked surprised.

"What?" Anna asked. Half hoping they didn't catch a fact that she was actually not their princess.

"You are smiling." Queen Elsa offered. "Again." The gorgeous queen smiled to her. Her smile felt like Anna was showing her disneyland or something.

"Usually when you smile, someone or some people are going to die." Dunbroch added.

"So tell us, what is it in your mind, princess." The spiky haired general asked politely, though with curious tone.

The more she heard about Princess Anna had convinced her that the Princess was indeed having very bad personality.

"Nothing is impossible." Anna decided to answer the last question. Her eyes were now on the table. On the table was a big parchment, showing a full map of Arendelle Empire. Anna noticed that Maldone's color had not fully blue yet, like the other area that she presumed had fallen to the empire. Once Maldone was fully blue, Arendelle's way to expand to the northern sea would be easier.

"… The wall of Maldone has obvious weakness." Anna's mind went back to the history lesson about the Liberation War of Maldone. The war description so far was the one Anna had memorized quite well. If this event would be going down, then she better did it as what history had transpired.

"What do you mean with weakness? Maldone is strong kingdom that no enemies has been succeeded to take down!" Isabella shouted angrily like she had taken Anna's comment personally.

Wait.

"You are from Maldone…" Anna tried hard so that her question didn't seem like question.

Isabella gritted her teeth, "what? You, mighty princess forget about my hometown? Even though I am a proud general of Arendelle does not make me any less of Maldonian!" She hastily stood up as if ready to pounce on Anna.

Again, what was her damage?

"Isabella! Do not make me hold you on your chair." Queen Elsa's voice now sounded clipped and harsher. Anna felt temperature dropped in the room.

Isabella was back to her seat immediately. If Anna had known better, she would've seen a flash of fear crossing the general's face.

"Please, continue, Anna." Queen Elsa asked softly.

Anna tried to appear unaffected to whole situation, but it felt harder the longer she was trying to keep up.

"If you see Maldone as impenetrable, scary defense… of course it looks hard to attack. However!" Anna continued before Isabella cut her off again with her angry rant.

"If we see Maldone as a cage… a den, we would be left with 2 obvious choices. Either to cage them in, or flush them out." Anna felt proud to herself. She had already figured out what tactic they would choose in the end. That's why Maldone's war had greatest casualties.

"Interesting." Dunbroch was the first to comment. "I guess the princess would prefer to cage them in, huh?"

"At the beginning yes. We will likely to cut the water source by damming north river. However, it would take longer while we are waiting outside to attack. So…" Anna hated herself to even to say it and suggested it. But what she was going to say was what exactly had occurred in the history of Maldone.

"We would poison the river. Say, the poison only us, Arendelle that holds the antidote."

Everyone went silent. A perfect embodiment of 'you could hear a pin drop' atmosphere.

"No we cannot!" Isabella roared. "There aren't only rebels inside that wall! There are those who royal to the Queen too!"

Dunbroch was still grinning when she reacted to Isabella, "I can send a word to our spy. Those who devoted themselves to the Empire would be given advance warning and chance to evacuate without harm." Dunbroch looked Anna with appraisal. "What a brilliant idea, princess. We could minimize losses in our end a great deal more."

The spiky haired general nodded. A solemn look on her face but did not voice a disagreement.

Anna knew that the war would be going down longer because the rebel movement in Maldone had run deep and very persistent. Therefore there would be a lot of Maldone people were going to die.

Isabella somehow knew about the fact, that her kingdom was too far gone for any salvation. The raven haired general knew many people from her home were rebels. However Anna remembered that the Three Generals of Queen Elsa were the most loyal subject during her reign. Unfortunately, she didn't remember all of their names.

Three Generals… and yet, here were four of them. Anna realized that there were some main facts missing in Arendelle's history book.

"So, it is decided then." Anna knew that now Queen Elsa took over the meeting at once.

"We burn the cage." The Queen said without a second losing her focus on Anna.

.

.

* * *

After the meeting ended, Anna felt a cold hand reaching her arm. She turned back and saw the Queen looking at her with familiar gleam.

"I need to talk to you."

Even though Anna wanted to run and hide, she couldn't. How could she refuse that gorgeous face?

Anna followed Elsa until they reached the end of the hall. Her theory about the hall had no end was untrue. Thankfully.

She inspected the door on her left. The door was different than any other doors along this hall. For start, this one was a lot shorter and older.

"Open it." Queen Elsa gestured her to the door.

Without a second thought, Anna opened the door and stepped inside. The room was dark and cold. She saw two small four poster beds in the corner, she also spotted some old children dolls on the floor.

Behind her, the door closed with eerie sound.

She had a bad feeling about this.

Anna turned back to see Queen Elsa. However, the one who was standing by the door was the Queen Elsa in the battlefield.

Cold fierce eyes and hard expression.

Anna's breathed and saw fogged breathe when she exhaled.

Cold.

Queen Elsa was standing, poised, her back straight. In Queen Elsa's right hand, Anna saw a blue long sword she had never seen before. Where the sword came from? It was like it had magically appeared in The Queen's hand.

"… she would have refused to enter this room." Elsa whispered quietly, Anna almost didn't catch the words.

Then everything suddenly clicked.

Oh no.

No.

She knew.

The Queen knew. I am busted.

Queen Elsa lifted her sword, aimed it right on Anna's throat.

"Who are you? What have you done to my sister?!"

.

.

* * *

 _ **AN: I would love to listen your opinion about this new story. It is new because I have never written any kind of fantasy or time travelling stories before. I need to hear your opinion as this story will hold few twists here and there.**_

 _ **Oh and English is not my first language. Pardon the mistakes, and yes, I need a beta.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"It is by no means an irrational fancy that, in a future existence, we shall look upon what we think our present existence, as a dream."**

 **-Edgar Allan Poe-**

* * *

.

There had been several times when Anna was obligated to play a certain role. She was in a drama club. She had played plenty characters, from a mindless dwarfs until evil minions. The only role she hadn't had any experience to play was a princess.

What an irony. Since currently the circumstances had called her to be one.

The general princess in Anna's mind was a girl or a woman with grace, kindness, and beauty which all of them were carried out as a given in a birthright.

Anna always admired the princesses. Not the dresses, no. She admired their beauty and their power of authority that they showed with compassion. Every princess in the stories Anna had read, were kind no matter what situation they were in.

She should've known better that those were princesses in a mere fairytale.

Here, she was in fact, a princess in a nutshell.

Being a princess over night by magic, yeah, it sounded like she was a Cinderella with pumpkin carriage. If only those story tellers knew how it felt to be changed and to live as a real princess in medieval century over night.

It was not fun. In one day she had been almost stabbed by countless swords, arrows, and spears in a battlefield. A psycho with certain grudge she had no idea about, had almost cut her head off. A very pissed off general woman had almost lunged to her (Again, she had no clue why) and now…

Now… The Queen Elsa, The famous Queen Elsa had a sword that had been come from nowhere aimed for her throat.

Normal people would just screamed their head off and be done with this weird dream.

But Anna wasn't like most normal people and she had made sure that she wasn't in any dream.

She was thrown out back to 500 years in the past, inside a body of unknown princess. A princess which so far had lived not very princess-like, and had problem in anger management control.

What a great life. Anna sarcastically remarked.

Her mind went back to look at the Queen with a sword in front of her.

Sure, as the older sister, Queen Elsa would notice something were off with Princess Anna.

Anna had been careful, but surely, The Queen was more observing that she had originally expected.

"Answer me." Queen Elsa demanded. Her voice was threatening but she had surprisingly calm expression.

Anna was in a panic overdrive but she was trying her hardest to not let it show.

She had options. Lie, telling the truth, or run (probably dying in process since the Queen's sword looked very very sharp).

Anna was a good actress but she was a bad liar.

Lie it is. Just wing it.

"I am Anna." It was the truth.

"… Perhaps you want to try that again?" Queen Elsa replied, she stepped closer, making the tip of her sword now was touching Anna's throat.

Anna gulped.

"I'm not lying… I am Anna." Anna tried once again. If she died, would she come back to her time? This wasn't her body anyway.

Wait.

"Look… Your majesty. It's the truth. I am Anna… and I don't care if you don't trust me… but this is your sister." Anna gestured to her own body. "Every scars, every birthmark… They are princess Anna's. If you hurt me… well…"

Queen Elsa flinched when Anna mentioned 'scars'. At once, the Queen lowered her sword.

Anna released a sigh. It worked.

"You said that… you are 'Anna' but that body is not yours."

Anna straightened her posture, ready for a second round. This was The Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She wouldn't be easy to convince with half-ass explanation.

But, how she explained about body snatching and time travelling?

Anna only managed to give the Queen a confirm nod.

"You aren't her… but you are her… is it some kind of possession?" It felt like the question wasn't directed to Anna.

A possession like a ghost? Anna snorted at the thought. She was a real organic being. At least, in another time. In this time, perhaps she could be counted as only spirit possessing another's body.

"I have no idea how to explain this to you… but I am not a ghost. I am my own person…"

The Queen crossed her arms in front of her body. That stance was a cue. "Explain."

The upside was The Majesty was willing to listen. Anna cleared her throat. What kind of explanation that wouldn't be sound so… weird?

Time travel? Queen Elsa would accuse Princess Anna in witch-craft. If she wasn't mistaken, this time of century was a rage war between witches.

Anna shuddered. She didn't want to be put on a stake.

Alien? Hahaha… Anna was sure these people hadn't had any contact with entities outside galaxy… even if they had, they wouldn't have known about it. Yet.

"I am the other Anna. I exist as her other-self." Anna finally said after some time to contemplate.

Double personality perhaps would be more acceptable. Or so she thought.

For the first time in history of Arendelle, Anna witnessed directly how the mighty Queen Elsa blinked and looked utterly confused. She really wished she had brought her camera with her.

"Yes… it sounds very… unusual. However, sharing identities inside one body is possible. Do not ask me how. It's just what it is. I didn't ask this to happen. I just knew I am Anna."

"… But you are not her. You are not my sister." The Queen deadpanned.

Was it so obvious?

"… No. In personality no. I am not her. Since I do not have urge to stab someone whenever I am angry…" Anna murmured the last part. "I have been wondering what kind of person Princess Anna is…"

Queen Elsa's stare hardened, "bring her back. Right now. I do not care who or what you are. I need her back now." Elsa was definitely the Queen. Even her voice made Anna want to bow on her knees. It was cold, powerful, and had certain effect to the people with weak mind.

Thankfully Anna had had best training back at home. Defying her mother had been her habit everyday and now she certainly proud to call it as a skill. She would've put it in her resume if she could.

"I can't. Don't you see?" Anna rolled her eyes, she mirrored Elsa's posture. "You can exorcise me, I don't care. I do not want to be here anyway. So many wars and mean people."

Anna guessed that the Queen was considering her input about exorcism.

"There will always be a war." Queen Elsa finally sighed. "Back then in war room you were the one who came up with a war strategy. It was brilliant, I admit… but I knew that my sister wouldn't have bothered about a plan in war. She would've charged head first as long as she could kill and destroy…"

The revelation made Anna's jaw drop. The Princess indeed was… brutal.

"What kind of person is she?"

The Queen's eyes were searching something. The pair of blue then halted a moment to the dolls that were scattered around the floor.

"She is a girl with mission. Both of us are. Only, her part is more difficult and cruel."

Anna didn't understand. She didn't think she want to.

The Queen took a deep breath before her gaze was back to the figure that wasn't her sister anymore. "Perhaps this is for the better." Elsa said.

"Huh?"

"You, taking over my sister's body. Perhaps this is fate. You seem to have a good temper and cold-headed."

Anna frowned. So they had jumped directly to acceptance step. Anna had been expecting five steps of grief she would've dealt with about the half truth revelation.

"So… you won't carry out any exorcism?" Anna was a bit hopeful.

"Do you have intention to hurt my sister?"

"No. I am using her body." Obviously. She didn't have suicide wish.

"Don't be yourself. Anna will not smile easily and she does like to see blood everyday. And no, I will not exorcise you if you take care of yourself and my sister's body." The Queen said. Anna finally noticed how The Queen had slumped her shoulder and looked very exhausted.

"Uhm… Do I have to kill somebody everyday?" Anna just wanted to make sure. She had no guts for seeing blood.

"Not to that extent. But do not have mercy when you train with the guards."

Anna paled upon the realization. "I have to train as in sword training?"

Elsa caught the panic in 'Anna's' voice. "Don't tell me you cannot swing a sword."

Anna immediately avoided the Queen's gaze. Elsa's eyes were glaring at her. If look could kill…

"Don't go to the training ground then… if you hurt my sister's body more… By the Goddess, I swear I would find a way to hurt you without hurting my sister. Do you understand?!"

Anna nodded fast, she felt a whiplash. "Crystal."

"Then go. I think you and I need time to process this."

Anna didn't have to be told twice as she rushed past Elsa for the door.

Today she was safe.

.

* * *

.

She walked down the big long hallway. Anna wished she had a map for this huge freaking castle. How come these people never get lost everytime they venture these complicated halls. The walls looked the same, even the paintings seemed mocking her sense of direction.

The purpose was going back to her chamber without asking anyone where it is.

Anna took a turn in the end of the hall and she made abrupt stop the moment her eyes met with the last person she wanted to encounter.

General Isabella of Maldone.

Shit.

Abort, abort, abort. She needed to turn back and flee. Anna didn't care if she must've hurled the castle window to escape. The pissed off General was a very bad idea to end the day.

She cursed the stars for her bad luck.

It was too late when the General's eyes had caught her. The raven-haired woman then strode to her direction. The chocolate brown eyes locked into hers as if daring her to escape.

Princess Anna wouldn't escape. Anna felt like The Queen's voice was talking inside her head.

What a great life she had. Perhaps after she was being killed by this General, she could go back home to her time. That if she didn't trigger any sequence of events that could've changed the future.

Damn, Anna was a nerd. She wished she had no idea about butterfly effect.

"Princess." The General greeted her with gritted teeth. Yup. The woman was angry.

What would Princess Anna do? She was cold heart princess, right?

Anna didn't react and held her stance.

"So arrogant like usual… I see that it is your new mission to get a clear way to Northern Sea then. By sacrificing people of Maldone. My people."

Anna needed more information than that. Her hand darted unconsciously to the hilt of her sword.

The movement didn't go unnoticed by the General as she too, was halfway to pull her sword.

Be ruthless! Anna heard Queen Elsa's voice again in her head. This Queen really had an effect on her.

Anna stepped forward to the General. Their faces were now merely inches with each other.

"I dare you to pull that sword out, General. Let's see what kind of priorities you store in mind. Are you the Queen's General… or are you a Maldonian?" Anna whispered with what she hoped as a warning.

It seemed to be working when the General's jaw hardened and her hand released the hilt.

"I am forever devoted to The Queen." The General unwaveringly said. "You are unusually talkative today, Princess. I had expected you to stab me first. The Queen would've overlooked whatever you do. Including killing a General."

 _Really? Curiouser and curiouser._

"We need you for next war. Next time I will take your limb for your insubordination." Anna was back, putting a distance between them.

The general frowned. "Mercy does not become you, Princess."

Anna walked past the General without a second glance.

 _Yes. But it will sustain me. For now._

.

* * *

.

After struggling that felt like hours between hallways, Anna had finally found her way back to her chamber. She needed to create some signs or glittery arrow signs in every turns directed to her room.

God, she missed internet so bad. She would've killed for Google right now.

Then, another surprise was waiting her inside the room.

Anna would never expect to be attacked the moment she closed the door behind her.

Suddenly a pair of arms pushed her to the wall and pinned her with unbelievable strength.

When she looked up to her assailant, she knew her bad day had turned into worst.

The spiky haired General that Anna hadn't figured out her name yet was now practically holding her hostage by cornering her onto the wall.

"Hello, Princess. It's so unlike you to let me have upper hand in surprise attack." The General said with a smile that Anna concluded had no hold evil scent at all.

Was this somewhat a routine between Princess Anna and the General?

What would Princess Anna do? She didn't even know the General's name.

"Princess? Are you alright? I apologize… I should've known that you are not feeling well after yesterday and today's event… I just assumed…" The General's face looked flushed while in verge of crying. Anna felt like she had kicked a puppy. This person wasn't like anyone she had met during this time.

"I'm alright." Anna replied. She moved away from the loosened grip. If all three Generals had strength like that, Anna was doomed.

"Princess… I-I want to check on you. Today's meeting you look… different. I mean… you were calmer… not that it's bad. It's just… Dunbroch thinks that something is wrong that perhaps you have hit your head too hard…"

So, everyone figured that the Princess was acting weird.

"So, I personally wanted to go to check your condition in person."

Suddenly the General grabbed the collar of Anna's jacket and pulled her body in. It was seconds too late for Anna to make any reaction. As the moment when she had collected her thoughts together, she found herself being kissed by the other woman.

Nothing and no one in the universe could've prepared her for that kiss.

Her first kiss was taken by an unknown General of Arendelle in 500 years in the past.

She was officially out of her mind. Her brain stopped functioning together as now she didn't bother to think of why she had reciprocated the stranger's kiss.

It was wrong. Yet it felt good.

When the General released them, Anna used the break to take a long breathe she had lost.

"That's new." The General breathed. Her eyes perked up a thousand watt. "You are kissing me back, princess."

.

.

* * *

 **AN: I love hearing your theories and wonders. Reviews are sustaining me until next chapter. For other time-traveling theme, you can check out my new story under different pen name,"Time Traveler's Keeper" by Peaprince. Yes, it is mine too, under different pen name.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Better to have one woman on your side than ten men."  
**

 **-Robert Jordan**

* * *

If only she could see herself in the mirror right now, she would see a burning red face of certain red-head general princess staring back at her. At the moment she had abandoned all caution about her fact that she mustn't be herself. Her mind had gone up to smoke, like all her plan and composed self.

Anna also had been too preoccupied to notice that the mighty Queen of Arendelle, was standing by the door, witnessing the entire scene that had been unfolded between the General and the princess.

"General White." The Queen called the still oblivious brunette general.

"Yes, your majesty?" General White – now that Anna could put a name on a face – reacted at the Queen's voice. However, the general seemed unaffected or at the slightest surprise of the Queen's arrival. She had shifted her attention to her queen while glancing occasionally toward the flustered princess still pined up on the wall.

"I would really appreciate it if you leave the princess alone." Elsa finally stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the promised privacy.

General White's glances to the Princess now became blatant staring. There were several emotions flashed within the pair of chocolate eyes, the prominent one was – Elsa had deciphered – as concern.

"But, your majesty… the princess was…"

"Rapunzel." Elsa cut in the general speech, now with a harsher tone. "leave. Please." Her tone softened, albeit with frustrated sigh in the end of her sentence. "I promise, I will explain it to you later. Right now, my sister…" Elsa winced at the words. "Not quite herself."

The concern now turned into curiosity. "I understood, your majesty. I'll take my leave." General White bowed slightly before dismissing herself from the princess's chamber.

When a sound of the twin doors closed was heard, Elsa released a big sigh that she had been holding. Her gaze was now rested on a person who had her sister's body got flustered up and confused.

It was her first time to witness her sister's face in that kind of state since a very long time. Elsa had to admit though, that the view of Anna's flustered face was quite endearing…

Elsa cleared her throat loudly to get the red-haired girl's attention.

Anna moved, after had been freezing during the entire exchange between the general and the Queen. She didn't know if Elsa's arrival was a bless or a curse. She guessed she would find out.

"… Are you alright?" Elsa's question almost threw Anna out of guard for countless times in the day. She had been expecting another tip of ice sword against her neck.

"Yes? I mean… I don't know. I've never been kissed like that before." Or ever. Anna outwardly cringed.

"Well… the owner of that lips have. I have lost count actually, but I imagine your reaction about the activity is new." Elsa nodded her head to the nearest chair in the room. "Sit."

Anna complied. Not that her mind could reform any sort of command for herself after her ordeal.

"Did you mean that the Princess has kissed many times?" Anna plopped herself down onto the chair. She felt her knees buckled under her and gave a relief sigh when she could rest on it.

"… Yes." The Queen twitched a slight smirk. "Yes she has."

Every second Anna felt that she kept learning surprising facts about the princess.

"The General…"

"Rapunzel and my sister have been involved for quite sometimes. At least, that's what Rapunzel has been declared, and my sister never bothers to deny it. Their relationship though… somewhat complicated and…" Elsa bit her bottom lip before continuing. "unhealthy."

Anna frowned. "Unhealthy?"

This time, Elsa dropped her Queen's persona and slumped on the chair. She looked defeated while pressing her fingers on the bridges between her eyes. "They do not own conventional bond. If you have gathered, my sister has problem with anger and temper."

Anna confirmed with a nod.

"My sister, the Princess… cannot feel anything except anger. It has been a while to see her genuine smile not triggered by bloodbath."

Anna felt like knowing where this story was going.

"Rapunzel… well, one thing that I have General White at my side is that her unwavering loyalty. She is the most trusted and efficient General of Arendelle despite her outward cheery persona. She would use any mean to justify her end of mission. In simple way to explain… My sister kills because it's her nature demands it… Rapunzel in the other hand… she kills for her own satisfaction and agenda."

Anna's head suddenly dizzy. The two were like peas in a pod. A sociopath and psychopath in medieval times on Arendelle. What a great history of drama.

"Wow…" Anna breathed. She thought Elsa had done with the story but the Queen suddenly continue with words that Anna would tell that it was the most surprising fact in the day.

"The thing is… Anna cannot love anyone, but me. And I too, but her."

* * *

After exhausting revelation by the Queen, Anna had spent the rest of the days remained in her room. She would avoid anyone breathing and kept to herself until the day of Battle of Maldone came.

By the time, Anna had memorized the castle's direction to several quiet spots that well-suited for her hiding place. She had even managed to find a hidden passageway connected the hallways near her chamber to the throne room and kitchen. It had been the most helpful discovery since she wouldn't have needed to worry about food supply anymore.

Why no one ever told her that medieval chocolate was so goddamn delicious?

Bless the medieval cooks.

Despite the wretched people in the castle and terrifying revelation about the owner of the body Anna currently was occupying, Anna had been enjoying the view of 15th century. She wasn't a history lover, but surely she never missed polluted metropolitan of Arendelle city. She did miss internet and her phone though.

She only occasionally came across the Queen and General Dunbroch. The Queen would inform her about important information like what she needed to do for the day and met some people in advance. Usually, she would have General Dunbroch as her company. Anna had to admit that perhaps the fiery haired General was the most sensible and her potential ally in this twisted historical time-travel adventure of hers.

Anna prayed that General Dunbroch didn't turn out and gave her surprising revelation like the others had.

"Pardon me, Princess… but I have to say that you have been very… different in past few days." Dunbroch said while they were dropping by at horse stable to check the horses's condition for upcoming war.

Anna shrugged, "everyone says so."

"Everyone is curious of why." The general paid attention at her job in brushing her steed. It was black with a strip of white around the nose and feet. Its name was Argus, Dunbroch had cooed and spoiled the horse rotten as far as Anna had observed in first few days.

"Everyone should mind their own business." Anna grunted.

"One is worried." Dunbroch supplied.

Anna raised an eyebrow.

"It's General White. Rapunzel… pardon me princess, but I'm certain you will refrain yourself from killing me in interfering your… relationship with her."

"… Maybe I will."

"You are most kind, and full of mercy." There was an amused tone beneath it. "Which I cannot help but feel… concern too."

"Why is that?"

"You, I, and thousand others would go to war. You will lead. Princess, I never question your judgement, you are a good leader and best slaughter I ever meet."

Anna winced visibly at the word, 'slaughter'.

"Hence, my concern." Merida now had finished brushing Argus and gave undivided attention to the princess.

"… so, two are worried?"

"One is." Dunbroch waved with single hand, clearing Anna's assumption about her disposition. "I am concerned. Yes. But I am also curious as why you have been referring me as General Dunbroch… while we are alone."

Oh no.

"One has theory." Dunbroch continued. She pulled her sword and threw it at Anna's direction. Then, the General grabbed a dagger from her belt while forming a fighting stance.

"And one has to prove it. Spare with me, princess."

Anna had hope for peace at least until the war had ended.

Hope was too much for her.

* * *

Anna had no excuse that wouldn't make seem her suspicious to reject Dunbroch's challenge. So they were exactly outside the stable as Dunbroch was circling Anna with her battle-form stance. Some stable hands who were passing through and working had dropped what they had been doing and watching the famous ruthless of Arendelle princess and one of the three Ultimate Arendelle Generals.

Anna didn't make a move to lift the sword in her hand, instead she was eyeing Dunbroch with unreadable expression. "What was I used to call you?" Anna tilted her head. Inside, there was a storm raging, a storm of fear and helplessness. Therefore, she decided, if she might not come out of this fight alive, she would at least solve the source of the problem.

Dunbroch frowned. "My first name, of course."

"And what, pray tell, General, is your first name?"

Dunbroch gritted her teeth. First she was puzzled of the genuine confusion flashed within the princess's expression, but then it turned to rage as she felt like she was being played. The princess had been known of her hatred toward games of façade, in any form. That kind of games belong to Rapunzel and the Queen. So when the ruthless princess decided to play that game on her, Dunbroch lashed out.

Anna had struck a nerve, she knew it. The General was out for her blood. The fiery red hair lunged at her direction, dagger in hand. The movement was fast, but Anna could still the direction.

Anna side-stepped the attack with suprisingly complete ease.

The attack in fact was a series of slashes and thrust from the General.

Not once, Anna lifted the sword. She dodged, rolled, jumped, anywhere to the place the dagger wasn't. Her body had been moving by itself, obviously, because if it had been her own, Anna wouldn't be so sure that she could avoid that fast attack.

After several minutes of vain attacks, out of breathe, the General threw away her dagger.

Automatically, Anna's attention followed the dagger's direction which had missed her several feet away.

That unguarded moment had costed her since Dunbroch had used it to score a punch on her face.

Anna swore she could see stars exploded. She staggered backward from the impact and shook her head to clear her vision.

"You would have used that sword, Princess. Beheaded me, not but wound enough to possibly take a limb." Dunbroch pointed out.

Anna sighed and confusing the General further by throwing the sword away. "Listen, General… until few moments ago, you were the only person who never attacked me, threatened me, and kissed me… I thought you are the most sensible individual in this castle."

Dunbroch froze… she was out of her depth. The woman in front of her had sounded like princess, had her face, and even her movement was so similar with the Princess.

But she wasn't her.

The realization had hit her like a lightning in daylight. General Dunbroch fell on her knees while keeping her gaze on the Princess she thought she knew.

"Who…" are you?

The rest of her words were silenced by the arrival of the Queen as the crowd dispersed. With one look from the Queen, the crowd hurriedly returned to their own previous activity, leaving the Queen with two people in front of her.

The truth was out, it was as clear as day when one looked at the General's expression.

So she shifted her gaze to the Princess. A split lip and small blood trickled on the way to her chin, had caught Elsa's attention as she narrowed her gaze more.

Anna beat her on the talk. The girl's eyes showed extremely exhausted. The Queen felt somewhat guilty as if she had taken a part of the tiredness and injury the young woman had suffered. The Queen dismissed it with a fact that looking at her sister in vulnerable state had been… very unsettling as she almost never encountered a vulnerable Anna for a long time.

"I cannot be her." Anna said softly. Elsa had misread the exhaustion as fury, but when Anna had spoken out, it came out so weak. She wasn't Anna… she wasn't the Princess… and even though she had known that for quite a while… the reality that the girl in front of her wasn't her sister… had devastated her.

"What?" Elsa wasn't sure, she heard, but she didn't listen. "What?"

"I cannot be her. I am not the Princess, I am not your sister."

"Stop it." Elsa almost yelled out. Unconsciously her hand was forming an ice sword as her life was threatened.

"I am not a cold-blooded killer, Elsa. I don't care, but I will not be a heartless person like that."

"Shut your mouth! You do not know anything about her!" Her cold hand gripped the ice-weapon until her pale knuckles turned white snow.

"I won't play as her, Elsa. If I'm stuck with this body, then I will be what I am. If it's my destiny to fulfill her mission-whatever is it… then I will. But not with her way, not with destroying and killing, and cold heart. Unlike her, I have emotion!"

A bunch of icicles formed out of the empty air and flew at her direction. Anna gasped as she was preparing for impact.

A crash sound was heard when she was held by no other the General Dunbroch. She had dispersed the ice with her gauntlet as a shield.

The queen looked horrified, looking at her own hands as she could not believe that she had attacked her sister – she could've mortally wounded Anna's body.

"I- I am sorry… I-" Elsa's eyes held sorrows as the platinum blond Queen took a step back and then turned on her heel, marched back into the castle.

General Dunbroch made a raise. She was cleaning the ice on her clothes.

The General finally turned toward the Princess. "Do you truly mean that? Your words about completing the mission by your own way?"

Anna hadn't gotten over her surprise and Dunbroch's question had taken off guard.

"… I do… as long as I am in this body."

Like it hadn't been a roller coaster of revelation already, the General then kneeled on one knee in front of her. She bowed her head and stated, "I… The First General of Arendelle, Merida Dunbroch, swear with my blood and my life to pledge myself to support, protect, and stay at your side as long as you are true with your word. You have my sword, my loyalty from here onwards."

An oath. The General was making an oath and pledge her life to her.

The fiery red-haired General looked up and raised from her feet. "You used to call me Merida, Princess." She offered a grin that truly suited the brazen General.

Her hope of peace was too much after all.

.

.

* * *

 **AN: A virtual cookie for your thought.**


End file.
